Fate is a Tragic Irony
by Majin Videl
Summary: Rating for mild cussing. After Logan finds out that the adults want to send her away to the acedmy her father went to, she runs away and meets some interesting characters. Including S.A.M. Eventually she winds up in the acedemy, but against her wishes.


_**Fate is a Tragic Irony**_

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue,I no Own, you no sue.

Logan Anise Hawkins was no normal girl. She was almost exactly like her father at that age. Right down to tinkering with electronic things. So what made her so different from the girls at school? Well the fact that she _never _participated in gym class, she was almost _always _ditching Math class, and her name was Hawkins. Anyone who knew who the Hawkins' were knew not to get on their bad side. Of course, there are select groups who find it fun to taunt her. She had lost her temper a few times over this issue.

Logan took after her mom very much in the looks category. She had long black hair that was just down to her waist, silver eyes that only a suicidal man could read the wrong way…and best of all, the body of a lustrous woman. She was sultry enough to get the attention of any man, but she didn't want that. She wanted to _be _one of the boys. She wanted to hang out with them without getting weird looks. She wanted to show them that not all girls wanted to be girls. And not all girls were about make-up and nail-polish. Logan was the type who often dressed in men's tee-shirts (mainly her dad's and Chris'), Torn jeans, faded blue shoes, and of course, the studded bracelets. She was one of the boys, and was damned proud of it.

"Lo' can you come here a minute?" called her mother from the family room. She emitted a long heavy sigh and followed her voice.

"Yes Mother?" she inquired. She was well aware that the term "mother" ticked her mom off very much. She did it a lot to demonstrate a point of annoyance.

"I'm sorry to do this Lo', but your teachers are reporting your skipping classes again. I know you don't want your solar surfer taken away, so please try and stay up-beat. I know you don't like it much, but you only have a year left!"

That was her mother. Trying to be as innocent and Zephyrus as possible. He mother had been a Captain's daughter, which was how she met James. Her life was turned upside down buy the man. The take-no-prisoners woman found herself in love. Makenzi, her mother, was famous for her kill count, which was in the hundreds. About a year after she met James, she found out she was pregnant, and wanted to keep the child, so she gave up her job to care for it. Of course, if you knew Logan, she didn't care a bit about her mother's decision. As far as she could tell, her mother tried way too hard to be something she wasn't.

_Smile and nod, Smile and nod, _she told herself. After being completely lost, led back, and lost again, her mother gave up. She handed Logan twenty dollars (or the equivalent of dollars) and shoved her off to school. Logan walked out the door crunching on something from the kitchen, and in one fluid motion on her path, without stopping once; she grabbed the solar surfer, hopped on, and set out the sail. Within no time she was speeding towards the school.

It was warm enough out that she decided taking the scenic rout wouldn't hurt much. Besides make her about 4 minutes late. She went past the Doppler Manor and made a large hoopla for the three eighteen year old girls walking to Delilah. The girls looked up and waved, the boy, who was fighting with his solar surfer to get it working, looked up and blew a kiss. When he finally got it working he joined her up in the clouds. The boy followed her into a nose-dive. She did a nose-dive and he followed. They were eventually leveled. She came down onto a rail at the school and slid across it causing sparks, and kicked off catching it in her hands pressing a button making it pocket size. That was a nifty trick that her grandmother's robot B.E.N. installed.

* * *

Walking along to her locker, the three girls from earlier sought her out and ran over. All three had bright red hair cut at different lengths. The youngest by two minutes had it to her waist, the second by 1 minute had it to her shoulders, and the oldest had it short, very-very short. They all three had a backpack on their shoulders. Youngest had pink, middle had red, and oldest had blue. They had the same color eyes as well, all three had green eyes. The oldest one, Merissa stepped up.

"So, Logan –ahem- or should I say, Lo', do you plan on going to Math class today? I think Professor Mundane is on to you." She said putting an arm over Logan's shoulder. Logan blinked and shoved her arm off.

"I don't know. It depends on how long it takes him to figure out where I'm hiding." She answered spitting on the ground. The youngest, Annie looked over the middle child's shoulder. Annie was another tom-boy, which explained why Logan got along with her better than the other two, who were tough as nails, but worried about breaking them.

"Hey, Lo', Nick says he liked you!" said Annie. She sniffed and looked Logan in the eyes. "You did say you liked him, correct?"

"I don't have time to worry about boys," Logan answered simply. She was frustrated, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Fighting with her locker a good ten minutes and finally getting the lock to open, she dug out her gym clothes and stuffed them into her bag, then her three books for the first half of the day. Looking back at the locker to make sure she had everything, she slammed it shut.

"Look, Girls, and Annie, I have a class to get to." Logan snarled and walked off into the west hall.

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," whispered Ryan as they huddled together to plan something.

* * *

Logan sat in the usual seat in the back left corner where Nick, Duke, Alex, and Chris sat. They were her "posse" she would say. She sat atop the desk as the teacher took attendance. She took one look at Logan and gasped. Putting a hand over her heart and making fake gagging noises, she looked at the rest of the room, and dropped her attendance book on the desk.

"Miss Hawkins, how nice of you to join us today," Mumbled Mrs. Delanco over her glasses. She was a frail old lady who had a huge heart, and nice sense of humor, however strict she may seem. Her pretty purple eyes had lost sight about three years ago, but the glasses made up for lost cause. She flexed her hand good and went to write on the board the lesson for the day.

"Miss Hawkins," she said not turning around once. "I believe you've been here long enough to know that I don't appreciate kids sitting on the desks during a lesson. And Mr. Doppler, I would appreciate if _you _would stop whispering about me."

The class erupted into a fit of giggles and laughs. They then started to whisper loudly, which really annoyed the teacher. Mrs. Delanco dropped a dictionary on her desk and glared at the class over her wire frames.

"I believe you don't want to have to write the dictionary for homework," she said. "But Miss Hawkins, I believe that you and your partner in crime may ruin it for the class."

Kids started to boo, and Chris zipped his lips. Letting loose a sigh, Logan fell into her seat. Looking at the class and pulling out a red notebook that had PTM and MCR scratched into it, she opened to a clean page and began to jot down notes. Somewhere between "Space-Time Continuum" and "Galaxy Nine" she fell asleep, face first into her notes leaving a pool of drool to form at her lips. Mrs. Delanco shook her head solemnly as Chris jabbed her ribs.

"Logan," he whispered as low as he could. "Dictionary!"

Hearing the safe word, she jerked her head up as if nothing happened then stole Chris' notes and began copying. Including the homework. Hey, she had to pass somehow. And if she kept falling asleep, it wouldn't be easy to catch up.

* * *

She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head defiantly at the teacher. Turning her chin up she closed her eyes and let her hair fall. It almost touched the floor at this point. She heard the teacher whisper a curse as he gave up. She just wouldn't learn, and she wasn't about to listen to a cute teacher. Even though he _was _cute. She waited till she heard his retreating steps and took a step towards the gym.

Annie met her half way with her hair in a ponytail. "I can't believe Mrs. Corduroy left! She was such a good teacher!"

"Hey, she was old, she had to retire sometime." Countered Merissa. Merissa took one look at Logan and copied Mrs. Delanco's stunt from earlier that present day. "I. Can't. Believe. They got. _You._ _Logan Anis Hawkins, into a gym uniform!_" she shrieked.

"And I can't believe they took you off your chill-pills." She retaliated.

"So that's what her middle name is." Said Ryan joining ranks behind the other two siblings. "I never knew that. How did you find out, Merissa?"

"Look at the bottom of her Solar Surfer sometime," she replied.

"Cease-fire, girls! We have a gym class under-way, and Mr. Luke won't tolerate our banter again." Said Chris looking at his sisters. He linked arms with Logan and got a good scent of her perfume. Despite being a tom-boy Logan did wear perfume.

"Alright, Chris, Logan," said Ryan looking around and whispering close to the two. "What's going on? You're closer then ever!"

"Change in plans," He barked.

"Girls, Chris, please take your seat for attendance." He marked them present, than looked at the rest of the class and walking back to the front. "Ok, class, today we are going to take the Physical Fitness test. For the girls the minimum for both items is 15, for the men it's 24." He took a deep breath. "We'll start with the girls. Logan, Merissa you'll be a pair, decide who goes first. Annie and Ryan, you two are together." He began to run through the rest of the pairs, and then looked back at the rest.

Logan could have sworn she caught him checking her out, but she was certain that she was wrong. "The girls in the first row have two minutes to do 15 push-ups. No pyramids, and no waves, I assume you all know what they are." Few needed demonstrations, so he continued. "The one on the mat will attempt to do as many push-ups as they can, where the ones sitting will count. Then the roles will switch. Ready, Begin!"

Logan did 10, and then took a break. Girls were giving up all around her. She wasn't about to give up. She got up and did 10 more. The teacher started to tell the others that they were down to 19 seconds. Of course, Logan kept going. The teacher got frustrated, and glared at her.

"Miss Hawkins, your time is up." He looked at Merissa. "Miss Hawkins, you are finished. You can stop showing off now."

Merissa, "Mr. Luke, It's a tradition to let to girls continue if they wish."

"Yeah, Ms. Corduroy let us." Chimed in Ryan.

Annie said from the back; "No girl has beaten Logan yet!"

"She got 89 last tests," said Merissa.

"Then she got 100, and broke the MALE record!" shouted Annie excited.

Ryan, "Yeah, she wants to break her record."

Logan stopped, took a breath, and whispered _ten more to go, _and continued to make herself a legend. Stopping at 200, and falling over, the girls cheered her on. Mr. Luke was still recovering from the shock of a girl beating a male record, and being teamed up on by the triplets.

* * *

She covered her head from the rain walking to her next class. _So much for solar surfing with Chris and Duke today! _Shifting her backpack to the other shoulder, she felt something vibrate in her pocket. Setting her pack down under a tree and pulling out her phone, she looked at the ID. _Adrian More. _Who was that? She wondered. Taking the leap of faith she answered it.

"Mrs. Gallantry is this you?" asked the foreign woman.

"No, this is Logan," she thought about that _Just how many Logan's were there on this planet? _"Logan Hawkins," she added.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Wrong number. Do you _know _a Mrs. Gallantry?"

"No ma'am, I'm dreadfully sorry." She answered and hung up her cell phone stuffing it back into her pocket. She had Mrs. Chrisman next. Mrs. Chris was the _worst _teacher to have before lunch.

The 5 minute bell rang startling Logan from her thoughts, and she ran into the hall and across the lawn. To anyone who didn't know her, it looked silly, but to those who _did _know her, it wasn't silly at all. She picked up the pace a bit, and ran right into a locked door. She pounded on the door, got no answer, and leaned against it glaring at the tree across the street as if she could set it on fire.

When someone _did finally _unlock the door, she walked in as if nothing happened. Her long ebony hair was soaked, and it soaked through her shirt. If Logan hated anything in the world it was wet clothes. She sat in her seat in the back of the room watching Chris from across the room. She was 30 minutes late to a 40 minute period…

* * *

When she got home, she threw her solar surfer in the bushes by the porch. She then dropped her backpack at the doorway and changed into her work clothes running down the hill into town. At the end of town, with a rickety, unstable pier, was the Ben Bow in. She burst through the back door and ran into B.E.N. who was carrying a tray of drinks. She looked down at her uniform that was soaked pretty much from the juice he was carrying. Sighing and looking through the window in the kitchen for her grandmother, she spotted her in the lobby taking money from someone for the bill.

"Grandmother Sarah!" Shouted Logan.

"Lo'!" she shouted back and excused herself for a big hug. "You're not alone tonight, BE.N.'s working overtime, and a man named Duke will be coming in. Silver is having a hard time keeping up with the rush-hour staff."

"Silver?" she inquired incredulously.

"He was the man that destroyed the inn a few years ago. Don't worry about it. How are things at home?"

"Getting harder. I can't wait for dad to get back from his journey. Maybe he can read me his journals again. Gosh Grandmother, I feel like I'm four again!"

Sarah pinched her cheeks, "But you're my little 4-year-old 17 year old girl!"

Duke walked in late and looked at Sarah and kissed her cheek, "Mrs. Sarah. Good to see you again. Summer work not enough?"

"Terribly sorry, Duke. Were you busy?"

"No Mrs. Sarah. Where is the staff tonight?"

"B.E.N. is in the kitchen annoying Silver, Chris is somewhere fetching water, Reyligna is in the town picking up supplies, and Logan is somewhere about."

"Logan is on staff tonight?"

"Yes, Duke. No fights tonight," she pressured. "I don't need her mother on my hands again."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!"

* * *

About 10 o'clock when Silver had left, Duke had closed up, and Chris walked her back, Logan began to ponder some of the danger it must be being a sky captain.

She picked up her surfer from earlier and stuffed it in her pocket again. Making her way upstairs she threw herself on her bed and laid there a while. She began to drift into a sleep, when her cell phone rang. She jetted downstairs to answer it, only to find her mother had gotten to it.

"Mother! That's _my _phone!"

"I'm sorry, Lo' I thought you were sleeping." Answered her mother. "And don't you raise your voice at me, Missy, if I recall you're grounded long enough."

"What did I do now!" she shrieked loud enough to scare Morph.

"Mrs. Dunwhitty called; it seems you've been prank calling her again. I'm sure that since she mentioned you personally, she was pretty certain that it was you who did it. What's gotten into you, Logan? You used to be such a rule-abiding child…then your father left and everything went haywire. Why?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try Me!"

"I have!"

"When?"

"Years ago, mom. When dad told me he'd be leaving."

"Years ago…"

"Yes! Dad left almost 4 years ago! I was around 12 when he left!"

"I'm sorry Lo'. Can I make it up to you?"

"Not unless you can bring dad back."

"Sorry honey, he's not due until next week, you know that."

"He's not hurt is he?"

"No, Lo'. I would know if he was."

* * *

She sighed and rolled over again. Her warmth became cold as soon as she shifted positions. It ticked her off to no end! She heard footsteps clomping around on the wooden floor downstairs and decided to investigate. She stood at the top step and leaned over the railing listening to the conversation…

* * *

"She's young yet, James." Her mother answered pacing the room. "Yes, I know…I don't want her--…yes…James, listen, she's still…yes, I'll hold." She sighed rather loudly and looked around. She'd hate to have to let go again, but if it was the only way she was prepared to do so. When she was about to pull out a book, he came back on. "James, I'm not sure if we should…she's got friends here…I know they have room…I know she'd like that. Just let's talk to her about if before you enroll her. No it's the sensible thing to do…James Pleiades Hawkins, Will you listen to me already? She's young…Thank you…She's young and needs time to decide, you can't just force her…" she sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure she wouldn't want to join the Academy, however."

* * *

Logan was fond of her father, but to do that was just plain evil. Especially since he didn't want her consent. She had a say in her life too! Her silver eyes flashed black a moment, but the color faded to a dull grey again. Sighing and shuddered breath, crying, she got up, ran down the hall into her room, and slammed the door so hard the house vibrated.

* * *

Makenzi looked up a moment. _Shit! _She mentally cursed herself.

"I'm so sorry, James, I have to go, we have a problem…No, nothing major…No, she overheard…I don't want her to put herself in danger. I know her she'll run if she feels threatened…yes, I'll see you…love you to honey."

After she hung up she went up to Logan's room. Her solar surfer had vanished, a few personal things, a family photo, were missing. She left the window open in her haste giving her away completely. Looking out the window, she saw no trace of her. She went back downstairs crying and lay on the sofa waiting for James to get home.

FIN CHAPTER ONE!


End file.
